pookie_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Poor Ass Pookies
Poor Ass Pukies (Homeless Pookies for others and autistic Pookies) are cringy Penguins who are very poor and hungry who will the later die. They are basically the poor version of normal pookies but more sad, cringy and cancerous. They are also very good to be beated/raped/killed since the Poor are depressed and they are weak. They must feed on garbage but also on cock sucking to survive. are somehow an alternative/clone like of the Poor Ass Pookies: both are fucking poor, both must feed on garbage and cocks, they are always sad and depressed and type sad quotes. The difference is Poor Ass are more sad and depressed then Slaves, while Slaves are a bit more positive and they try to work for a shelter, cock sucking and rape, always being beated.]] How Do They Act? They always sad: instead of saying something happy like "Smiles So Ugly Mr Sun Burns My Face", they would say "Sighs As Knows No One Loves Me, Gonna Kwill Mys''w''elf". They often use the sad or depressed emotes. Some even commit suicide and never come back as Pookies ever again due to be too much sad. Let them kill themselves, it is worth the fun watching them their pain. Trivia * Diva Pookies and MELDs sometime bully Poor Ass Pookies but everyone beat/rape/killed them general, everywhere they are and many goes hunting after Poor Ass Pookies. * It is not very rare for a Diva or MELD to be a Poor ass pookie but common to all other Pookies since they have no home and goes to Pet Shop. * Sometimes, they might explain how they are homeless but no one fucking cares about them. (I.e: "Lost Fam Fam in car crash caused by PHD" which is good! Note:'' they mock orphans who lost their families in real life'') * Poor ass pookies are the ones who believe that pookies don't have nice clothes before they are picked, which is true. * They probably didn't make it to the Pet Shop when they became orphans, so they didn't even have a place to stay. They are more extreme orphans than regular pookies. (Note: all Pookies are mocking real life orphans''!) * It is very common for homeless pookie to be beated, since no wants disgusting homeless shits so those Poor Ass Pookies are easy to kill. * They are known as ''''Homeless Pookies' since Poor Ass Pookies is not allowed but also because Pookies are choosing 'Homeless'' ''Pookies' since they are retarded. * Most of them are slave Pookies, since they want a home and food but they sleep outside of the house, feeding on shit again! * Since 2012, Homeless Pookies are rare since many where killed but some Pookies were tired to be homeless and always sad, due to not being picked too. Many of them even never come back as any kind of Pookies ever again. It was in 2014 when all homeless have ceased to appear. ** '''''Funny fact: Poor Ass Pookies are the FIRST kind of Pookies to be extinct, accorded to many professional Agents like Extreme, Boo335, Darkmind and OmegaSonic. * Since they are a huge mockery about real life poor orphans, that is why they are one of the type of Pookies that are killed and hated the most.